


Hidden Desires

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on December 31st, 2006.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.
> 
> Femmeslash with a bit of slash and het thrown in. Takes place around the time Torsten's at Bayern (because otherwise it'd be a bit hard to throw them together in a plausible way!).

„If they'd know," Petra laughs, her smooth black hair obscuring the fine contours of her face for a moment as she dips her head forward, the prominent cheekbones slanting long shadows.

Simone smiles and raises a hand to trail the flow of Petra's beautiful hair over the pale shoulder, straggling strands catching in her fingers. "Yeah, what would they say, then?" she murmurs, watching the rise and fall of Petra's breasts – perfectly formed and always apt to spill over Simone's hands whenever she'd cup them, her thumbs caressing the dusky rosé of the hard, knobbled nipples.

She loves touching Petra, Simone thinks, her smile deepening. The impossibly soft skin all over, dusted with fine hair – the coarseness of the fingertips of the other woman in startling contrast and the exotic black hair. Simone knows it's dyed, but she nevertheless is fascinated by it, how it lends itself so well to Petra's Snow White appearance. _'Oh that I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood of this ebony frame!'_

"Probably 'Can we join you?'," Petra deadpans, looking down at Simone as her fingertips follow Simone's jawline slowly, sending little giddy thrills down Simone's spine and she emits a breathless laugh. Unbidden, the imagery rises in front of her eyes: Micha, her Micha, here with them, his strong hand catching Petra's tresses as she arches toward him and Simone can only watch them with a strange fascination, unable to do anything – but then Torsten's deep burr against her shoulder, "beautiful, aren't they?" shakes her up, just like the hotburning lips on her neck. When a hand – so different from Petra's, from Micha's – cups her breast, squeezing gently, she sighs and leans back into him, closing her eyes, but the last image of Micha's lips on Petra's breast, sucking hard and his hand disappearing between her widespread legs, the calves tangling with Simone's own as Petra gasps, throwing back her hair, stays with her.

A low chuckle. "Thought about it?" Petra's eyes are intent on her, laying her bare for everyone and the world to see.

Caught – but Simone doesn't fight the rising blush, instead, her lips curve up into a lazy smile. When Petra's eyes darken, Simone scoots lower, the sheet's dampness – sweat and other fluids – clings unpleasantly to her back, but she doesn't pay it much notice right now. Especially not when Petra's hand scurries over her knee, up the inner thigh, the fingers catching in the half-dried stickiness, and when the coolwarm palm closes over Simone's vulva, she sighmoans, bucking up slightly.

But the hand presses down, restricting Simone, and then "turn around," Petra's body suddenly warmclose against her, and Simone obeys her, moulding her body to the well-known curves and slopes, raising a knee up and Petra's hand slips out and back in, cupping her again, exuding a slight pressure, the thumb circling, and Simone can't hold back a little gasp.

"Have you ever thought about – them? What they would look like together?" Petra's voice is velvet, reminding Simone of wine that blossoms on your tongue, the dark red gleaming in the light like rubies, resplendent riches, "just imagine how Torsten would spread his legs, his cock rising, reddening, and your – Micha would crawl onto the bed, as graceful as he's on the field, but always with that fierce determination, and then," and she parts Simone's labia with her fingers, spreading them, "Torsten would draw his head down, burying his fingers in these wild curls, and then he'd just arch – arch up, yes, like that," and then Simone feels a sharp nip on her neck, followed up with a wethot lick, and just like that, Petra has slid two – no, three fingers into her, a hard thrust – and damn, how can she be that _wet_ again?

"Or – they'd be entwined, hands and legs and calves and arms, thrusting and squeezing and then there's a hand, either Micha's or Torsten's, sliding in between them," Petra whispers into Simone's ear, her throaty voice the only sensation besides that deft hand between her legs Simone's still aware of, the thumb caressing the hood of the clit, massaging it – drawing back, and Simone whimpers. "And then he'd turn around, back arched, and the other just – just holds onto him as he lines up his cock, and then he'd be _in_," and the fingers are back into her, and Simone squeezes her vagina around them, pushes back against them, wants to pull them into herself, "and they'd fuck, just fuck like beasts, hardrutting," and Petra's breath is wet against Simone's ear. Another small, quick bite that makes Simone gasp, a shudder coursing through her whole body, "have you ever imagined Torsten sucking off Micha in the locker room after they've won, holding down Micha with his strength, keeping him from bucking off the bench, knuckles whitening as Torsten deepthroats him, sweat and musk and grass and dirt clinging to them, and Micha bites down on his lips," the thrusts have sped up, harderfaster, and there's a familiar wetness on Simone's lower buttock where Petra is pressed against her, rubbing herself against Simone's thigh in rhythm with her fingerfucking.

"or when Torsten spreads the asscheeks, thumb circling around the slick opening, and then he just rams himself into it, fucking _me_-" and that does it. Just as the thumbnail grazes her clit, the pain mingling with the fierce pleasure, Simone comes hard – as hard as she's never come before, convulsing around Petra's fingers, her fingers clenching the starched white linen.

"Fuck," she breathes, her throat feeling strangely raw, and as soon as she can move against the last waves of the giant orgasm, she's turning around, her legs scrabbling for hold amongst Petra's, shifting her body onto the other woman's, and then Simone's kissing her hard, her tongue mimicking fucking Petra as her hand slips in between them and finds that slickvelvety wetness, rubbingsqueezing the clit and then her fingers slide into Petra, hard and mercilessly – and with loud gasps smothered by Simone's fierce kiss, Petra comes, too, shaking against Simone's body.

Their heartbeats seem to take an eternity slowing down as their breathing evens out. Petra's arms are slung around Simone's shoulders and she can feel the fingertips tracing the tendons in her neck, the skin still prickling where Petra bit her. Simone wipes the sticky wetness on the pillow and then raises her hand to Petra's forehead where she brushes the snakelike strands away. Petra's cheeks are splotched red and her heavy breasts are sweatywarm against Simone's smaller ones.

Petra's mouth curves up in a mysterious smile, suddenly reminding Simone of a dangerous cat of prey, satisfied because she has finally caught a deer, blood splattered on her shinysleek fur. But then she starts to chuckle and the fantasy disappears. "Damn. That was… you know, I-"

And Simone closes her mouth over the words Petra wants to say, smiling against her lips. "I know."


End file.
